Slipping Away
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Ryuji can't seem to figure out where Seto keeps creeping off too in the middle of the night. Is something sinister amiss? Shounen Ai.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned within this story other than the babysitter, but you're welcome to have her . . . please . . . take her!

**Authors note: **This is something written for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 100 theme challenge over on Live Journal (my sister owns it). Enjoy!

**Slipping Away**

_By Bubblegum Thai_

It was so late, it had become early in Domino City but the birds had not yet come out to sing and disturb the sleeping occupants of the beds which sat, mostly filled.

Laying awake, arms stretched up above his head, was Kaiba Seto, his bleary, ice coloured eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly as he let out a sigh. He glanced over at the analogue clock, glaring a harsh red light into his eyes,

"Two a.m." He thought, inspecting his nails in the moonlight before looking down at his lover who laid, curled against his side contentedly. Seto smiled down upon him, gently brushing his hair off of his forehead before slipping out from under the covers and towards the doorway where his clothes laid in a crumpled pile. He smirked, scooping them up and shoving them on before opening the door. He paused, staring longingly at the figure who laid slumbering in the bed before turning and shutting the door quietly.

As he walked down the stairs, he felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest but he shook it off with the slight shake of his head. He sighed, reaching into his trouser pocket in search for his car keys. He fiddled, pausing on the stairs as he pulled out his wallet, a handkerchief, a stick of gum and then finally, at the bottom of his black slacks pocket, he found the leather key chain and silver BMW key. He snapped it up into his palm, dropping everything back into his pocket before continuing his path down the stairs. He paused on the ground level, debating as to which door he should let himself out of before deciding to leave via the back door, less CCTV cameras lurking about in the shadows. He knew his lover could be trusted, he didn't need any of Seto's money, but he wasn't so sure about his staff…people, after all would do anything for money and the papers love a scandal.

As the back door shut behind him, a slight ping of rain hit Seto square on the nose, squinting, he tilted his head up, only to be hit full force with the sudden onslaught of rain. Spluttering, he trotted towards his car,

"Grrrrrrrrrreat…" He drawled, "My clothes are a crumpled mess and now I'm soaking wet…oh my god! My hair!" He exclaimed, catching sight of himself in the rear view mirror, "I look…god I look tired…" He groaned, slipping his key into the ignition, turning the lights onto full beam and driving steadily out of the space.

At such an early time in the morning, no one was really about on the roads and soon the city began to thin out slightly as he drove, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

He kept thinking about his lover, back in bed, naked and completely alone, snuggling up to the cooling patch of mattress on the bed, his fingers intertwining within the sheets. Seto actually whimpered as he pictured his lover missing him as he slept, the thought was so compelling, it nearly made him forget what he was doing and turn back around, but another part of him soon took over and with a determined nod, he kept going, still feeling that nag of guilt though, gnawing away just out of sight.

Otogi Ryuji awoke with a groan, feeling the cold cloth beneath his arm. He cracked his eyes open a slight and moaned out,

"Set-to…come back to bed…" He called, before opening his eyes up wide after getting no response, "Huh?" He mumbled, sitting up in bed slightly so that the silken sheets pooled in his hips. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around, both his bedroom and the adjoining bathroom were pitch black. He let out a sigh, "Not again…" He breathed as he felt tears trickling down his cheeks, dropping onto the backs of his hands. He fisted the sheets on his legs and nearly broke down into sobs, but, sniffling, he composed himself, "I just…wish he wouldn't do that…" He whimpered.

Seto crept along the dark hall, he'd been there so many times he knew exactly where he was headed. He knew the room so well he could walk it and find the bed, without tripping, with his eyes closed. He knew here so well, it smelt of him. It smelt of many things, but it definitely had his scent mixed in there somewhere.

He found the room and quietly opened the door, not wishing to startle anyone. He smirked, creeping across the room with stealth.

He gently placed a hand on the shoulder of a girl who sat with her back to him. She jolted awake and looked up at him, eyes wide and a smile to match,

"Hello Seto…" She whispered, easing into a standing position so that she now stood directly before him,

"Thai…" He breathed, placing a hand casually in his pocket, "I'm sorry I'm so late…I was held up…"

"Shhh…" She soothed, shaking her head softly, "It's alright…" She added, "Don't you worry yourself."

Seto smiled, giving her a little nod.

Ryuji couldn't sleep. All he could do was toss and turn, this was the fourth night in a row that Seto had disappeared in the middle of the night and now it was really beginning to get to him. Did the office really need him so late at night…was it even the office? He'd never bothered to ask, but now he really was too damned curious.

He crept downstairs to the security room, accessing the tapes,

"Gotcha!" He hissed as he watched Seto leaved, get pelted by rain before rushing to his car and speeding off. Ryuji sighed, spinning and grabbing his car keys, "Time to pay my love a visit, me thinks…" He muttered, stalking of to find some jeans and a t-shirt.

Seto handed Thai her much-deserved money,

"There's extra for me being so late."

"I told you not to worry about it." She scolded playfully, smiling at the young CEO,

"But I do."

"I understand that you have a lot on your plate…same time tomorrow?"

Seto mulled this thought over in his head before grinning,

"Nah…y'know what? Have the night off…"

"You're not gonna go somewhere else, are you?" She joked, placing a hand on her hip,

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said,

"That's good, just give me a call whenever you need me. I'd do anything for you guys." She said before disappearing off out of the room. Seto sighed, brushing chestnut hair off of his face. He took a step forwards, smiling slightly as he leant his hand down, now brushing back ebony bangs,

"Hey kiddo…" He whispered, "Did you have a good day at school? I can't wait to find out all about it…" He whispered, laying himself carefully down beside his little brother, "I'm sorry that I'm home so late…but I promise, I'll be here tomorrow…I won't go to work and I won't go round Ryuji's, he can come round here, or not at all, whatever you want kiddo…I even gave your babysitter the night off…" He continued to whisper before placing a soft kiss on his brother's temple, "Good night…sweet dreams…"

An hour or so later, Ryuji marched into the mansion, using the key card Seto had given him a few months prior. He marched up the stairs, headed for Seto's room, ready to bust up anything he found there when a soft, familiar sound coming from Mokuba's bedroom. He gently nudged the door open, taking a peep inside. He instantly blushed, feeling very, very foolish for judging his boyfriend so quickly. He took another look in, seeing Seto gently snoring as he cuddled up next to his baby brother, still sleeping soundly as if nothing had ever changed,

"So this is where you're been going…" He mused, leaning against the doorframe, "Good ol' Seto…" He added, smiling adoringly at his lover.

**The end.**


End file.
